Garden Academy
by JackoLillie
Summary: Yes, this is one of those SUBMIT AN OC things but even if you don't submit a Character please read it anyway. A school in America has been swept away with a new craze, Host Clubs, now the most prestigious school in the USA is offering the unique service.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never seen a submit an OC story for Ouran so I thought it would be fun to do: **

**The story is going to be set in a school much like Ouran but in America and of course it will be based around a host club, the host club is for both men and women so both gendered OC are accepted. **

**I will only be accepting 7-8 OC (if I even get that many)to be the actual hosts but I may use your OC's as sub characters. **

**About the uniform you can send in your ideas if you want but it isn't necessary.**

**Oh one other thing have fun when you make your OC :D **

**Now the dreaded form:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Sex: **

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Style: **

**Uniform Idea: **

**Parents Profession:**

**Family Life: **

**Their type: **

**History: **

**Personalities:**

**Fears: **

**Any Secrets:**

**Anything else you want to mention:**

**Thank you. Please send in your OC as a PM please :D **


	2. Welcome to the Garden

"Welcome to the official opening of Garden Academy's Mixed Host Club." Jun Coppers voice boomed to the cooing fans which stood at the bottom step of the hosting building which was purposely built for the club. Jun's pond green eyes surveyed the crowd which included both male and female students. They fawned over the tall boy as he tussled his messy Carmel brown hair whilst smiling at the crowd. It was because of their reaction that he gained the title: The Big Hearted Type.

"Please." A cheerful female voice chimed beside the boy. " Be kind to us" Colin Baker smiled widely and waved to the crowed, her long bronze hair fell over her crisp white shirt and stopped at the hem of her black and red plait skirt. Her black blazer was trimmed with a beautiful red rim which just emphasised her bronze hair. Her bright blue eyes fell over to her best friend Seth Hitachiin who brought the whole Host Club idea with him from 'Ouran Academy' at which his cousins studied. He is know among the sea of adoring fans as the Nonchalant type.

" Don't go groping any girls now Seth or I'll tear you into bit size chunks and serve you to the guests as an starter ." Colin smiled cutely at the white haired boy, his golden eyes open widely at her comment but regained himself quickly as Colin was the: False Cute Type. He adjusted his Black and red blazer and brushed invisible dust from his long black trousers.

"Don't worry Seth if she kills you Ill make sure you don't get eaten." Keisuka Tsukimi's gentle and caring voice reassured Seth….well sort of. With Keisuka's hazel eyes and sharp features it was easy to see why he was one of the first students to be invited to join the host club. His white hair stood on end with it ends coating in a blue dust like substance. His looks combined with his general personality got him the title of: The Charming Type.

Kei felt a slight pang in his chest when the next club member spoke "Bitch Please, a little girl like that? She couldn't kill a fly if she had a can of bug spray." Tsuki Kokoro's purple eyes scanned up and down the 4'8 Colin and laugh slightly at her lack of muscles. Tsuki's sharp and harsh personality earned her the title of: Badgirl Type

"BUGS WHERE?" Jun cried and coward behind the strong built Seth hoping he would protect him from the bugs.

"No Jun she was just using bugs as an example." Seth pried Jun's fingers from his arm and looked at his small companion.

"Well if that's what you thing about me then you can just" Colin started in her usual cute and cheerful manner. " go die in a pit." Colin's head lowered and her long her covered most of her face, she did look truly terrifying.

"Bring it pip squeak!" Tsuki raised her arms in an intimidating fashion and took a step towards the girl she towered over the 4'8 Colin as she stood at least 5ft 7 off of the ground.

" Imma have fun with this…" Colin licked her lips and jerked her head to the side.

"Now now." A clam voice interjected and as the new girl spoke she shoved to slice of lemon into each of the girls mouths, immediately they lost their fighting spirit as the coughed and screwed up their faces. Kara Miller was the culprit her un-amused green eyes looked at the two girls both had already forgotten about what they were going to fight about. Kara stood tall, he was dressed like the other female students: red and black plait shirt with blushed boldly passed her knees, a crisp white shirt, a red and black striped tie, a black blazer trimmed with red fabric but her shoes were different: on her feet she wore heavy black boots which looked like they were too big for her. "We have guests" She turned the groups attention back to the crowd of students which had gathered at the bottom of the steps. The expression on their faces was a mixture of admiration, fear and confusion. Kara was known as the: Strong Silent Type.

" I'll deal with you later." Tsuki smiled at the little girl but Colin merely ignored the girl.

"Colin?" Colin turned her blue eyes to the figure behind her: Nick Morgan the Nerdy Type. His chestnut brown hair fell gently over his rectangular glasses gave a dusty look to his blue eyes. " Can you accompany me to the office you still need to fill out some forms." He tried to smile at the girl but he struggled to hid the fact she scared the shit out of him.

"Sure Lets go Nick!" Colin linked arms with the tall boy and began skipping away with him towards the main building of the school.

"Lets go in. My ass is freezing out here." Matthew Johnson told the group in his usual pissed off voice which made the girls in the crowd coo. His emerald green eyes and sandy blond hair framed his beautiful face it was easy to see why he was know as the Rebellious Type.

All of the host acknowledged the boys irritation and walk into the grand room of the Garden Academy Host Club: Clean Cream was were draped with red fabric, large windows gave light to the room, cream tables were laid with expensive cutlery and cloth.

"You out did yourself Kara." Jun commented on the décor before going over to one of the many cream sofas.

"Please esteemed guest's please take your seat with your chosen host." Kara's calm voice settled the crowd. The groups began to form and settle down.

"WE'RE BACK!" Colin ran in the room smiling and laughing dragging an exhausted Nick behind her.

"Colin let the boy go your going to pull in arm out of the socket." Seth spoke up to his small friend. They were the only two host that were friends before the host club was started.

"I'm sorry." Colin looked at the nerdy boy and smiled before skipping off to her designated group.

"Don't worry, I think she likes you." Seth slung his arm around Nick and lead him over to his group as Nick's group was non existent.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Nick whimpered as he looked over to the cute face of Colin who was living up to the 'cute' part of her title.

"so Tsuki… what…um…hobbies…" One of Tsuki's guests muttered she turned her purple eyes onto the boy who quickly blushed and turned away. Her long black hair faded into a purple shine as she turned her gaze back out the window. She had no idea what it took to be a host but her guests seemed to be enjoying her cold and heartless front.

"Nick." Seth called over to the nerdy brunette "Nick?" Seth called again catching the boys attention.

"Sorry, what?" Nick looked down at his hands: the cup of coffee he had been pouring had over flowed and was trickling off of the table into the cream carpet. Quickly he noticed his blunder and began fumbling around to fix it. Seth turned his attention to the girls on the opposite end of the table they were giggling and cooing over the socially awkward boy. '_Maybe this boy has a future as a host after all_'

"Nick." Kara called over to the boy as she sat a single desk with a laptop in front of her. "Can you help me with this?" and with that Nick left to go help out the general manager of the host club.

"Jun do you like the cakes I made you." One of Jun's guests grabbed his attention as he looked the small piece of burnt cake, like the good host he was he took the cake and slid it into his mouth with a smile even though he wanted to spew.

"If the heavens could weep they would, as truly only an angles hangs could have made such a delightful cake." Jun lied as her pushed a lock of hair from the girls face.

"Would you like some cake?" A beautiful young girl asked the emerald eyed Matthew strongly, she was unlike the other guests he had: She was strong.

"I don't like sweets." Matthew gave the girl a cold stare, it was very difficult for the other hosts to understand his appeal as he was always mean to those who spoke to him.

"Don't be like that Matty!" Colin called as she jumped on his back, he was clearly annoyed with the small girl but her big blue eyes were just so damn….cute!

"Don't give me silly nick names like that." He muttered under his breath as she dropped off his back and sat down with _his _guests.

"Don't you have guests of your own?" He questioned as he moved in his seat, he surveyed the room searching for her guests but they all seemed to have disappeared.

"Most of my guests where from the other clubs I captain so I told them to go to practice instead." Colin chirped as she bit into the cake which Matthew had turned down.

The rest of the afternoon carried on, it seemed to be a complete success: everyone was having fun, no fights had broken out, everything going smoothly. But as Kara finished off the last of the tiding up she couldn't help but fell that it wouldn't be this quiet everyday.

**I'M SO SORRY. I thought I posted this a few weeks back and when no-one review I just thought you all hated it so I stopped writing! Thank you for reading anyway and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review with any comments you may have. **


	3. Introducing the Hosts

The piercing school bell tolled to signal the end of another glorious day at Garden Academy as usually the sun beamed down illuminating the school with a splendid glow. News of the host club had spread like a disease through the school :everyone wanted to be a member or at the very least be a guest of their favourite host.

"It's only the second day and I'm already exhausted." Seth moaned as he walked to the club building accompanied by his fellow club members Nick and Colin. The students were dress in their perfectly neat school uniform which practically dazzled in the sun light only adding to their beauty.

"You should work on your stamina." Colin smiled as she skipped along, Seth and Nick just watched in disbelief as she had only just finished her archery training and should by all senses of the word be knackered.

"I wonder if I'll have any guests today." Nick mumbled under his breath, Seth had assured him earlier that he would but Nick just couldn't imagine it. His simple looks were no match for the likes of Keisuka and his sharp and defined splendour. Nick always admired Keisuka his playful yet sensitive personality were only a few of his attributes.

"Oi, Nick stop spacing out on us." Seth waved his hand in front of Nick rectangular glasses in an attempt to get him out of his day dream. The three of them were in most of the same classes but Seth and Colin had never much paid attention to the geeky boy but they were slowly becoming good friends.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Nick asked as they continued to walk along, his pail completion didn't much agree with the intense sun light so he shielded his eyes from the rays as he walked.

"We were just discussing Colin's barbeque this weekend. You in?" Seth asked kindly as the trio reached the top of the grand staircase which lead to the doors of their club room/building.

"Yeah I guess." Nick rubbed his head awkwardly as they opened the doors to the building. Sitting in the centre of the hall was the other members of the host club, who were looking very relaxed as they sat comfortably on red and white sofas.

"didn't have to sound so excited." Colin muttered under her breath as she took a seat next to Jun. Who bubbly chatting away to Keisuka.

"Today we are not having any guests." Kara Millar called out to the group grabbing their attention, she had unofficially been named the clubs leader. Her naturally highlighted brunette hair was held back by her black bandana. Seth punched the air in excitement as he was expecting a day off.

"We're going to get to know each other." Kara burst Seth's bubble as she surveyed the room with her cool green eyes. No one seemed have any objections to this but then again it didn't look like anyone was opening up.

"I'll go first. I am Kara Miller aged 17, I'm originally from England but my father moved us to America to work on his latest novel." Kara spoke calmly and softy, her otherwise unnoticed English assent was shining though as she spoke.

"Colin Bakers the name. I'm from Scotland- hence why I'm ginger- but my parents moved me out here to study. I'm a member of the Tennis, Judo, archery and Swimming clubs." Colin smiled as she twiddled her red hair in-between her finger tips.

"Keisuke Tsukimi, my parents are from Japan but we moved here as my father was offered a better job. I have a twin sister named Isami." Keisuke tossed his white and blue tipped hair as he smiled kindly at the group.

"Seth Hitachiin, I'm a member of the judo club also. Oh and I hate ducks." Seth waved at the group, he had to admit it was fun getting to know everyone. After a brief moment of silence the next member spoke up.

"Tsuki Kokoro, I lived in Japan with my two best friends before moving here on a scholarship…. I guess you can call me Suki if Tsuki is to hard to pronounce." Tsuki brushed her long purple hair away from her eyes. Tsuki had never much been one for school clubs but this whole host club idea wasn't a horrible as she first thought.

"I'm Nick Morgan and I'm happy to be here." Nick pushed up his rectangular glasses as he blushed madly at the attention he was receiving.

"I'm Jun Coppers. Nice to meet you all, formally I'm the leader of this club but as you've probably realised Kara is the unofficial leader." Jun ruffled his smooth caramel blonde hair nervously, his pond green eyes looked over to Kara as she smiled at her.

"Matthew Johnston. Call me Matt." Matthew Johnston said as coldly as usually ,his emerald green eyes and sandy blonde gave him the perfect bad boy look that matched his attitude.

"Well that was like pulling teeth." Colin commented as everyone finished introducing themselves. Colin looked over to Kara and gave a brief but consoling smile as her idea had sunk faster like a rock to the bottom of a great pond.

"When I said introduce yourself I meant for us to have fun and talk to each other." Kara had to stop herself from slamming her own palm into her forehead at the lack of social skills. "You people can entertain complete strangers but having a chat with club members is out of the question."

"Why Kara, I take offence to that. Your introduction wasn't much of a shining example." Jun spoke up as he felt like his manly pride had been damaged by her comment.

"It was just a starting point." She was beginning to get defensive about it now but still her calm mask stayed in place.

"Hey why don't we all go to Colin's Barbeque." Seth spoke up breaking the negative vibe in the room. Colin stared at the boy silently planning on a way to kill him. The barbeque was initially just a way for her to not spend the weekend alone but she never planned on inviting the whole club.

"That doesn't sound so horrifying." Matt said calmly as he spoke up for the group.

"Well that's settle, we'll all go to the Baker residence this Saturday and have a barbeque." Keisuke smiled widely his elegant and gentlemanly presence simply lite the space with a warm glow. "Are your parents alright with this?"

"Aye." Colin replied less than cheerfully. "Maws in Saudi Arabia, Fathers in Russia and my brothers somewhere." She began pleating her wild red hair into a neat side braid.

"Maw?" Tsuki asked clearly confused by the Scottish turn of phrase.

"Mother." Nick informed her, he had sat next to Colin since she came to America so her use of slang was nothing new.

"Now we've cleared up what we're all doing this weekend and that Colin can't speak English. What now?" Seth asked as her joked with his friend from across the pond.

"Well if no-one has anything else to add I guess that's us for today." Kara calmly closed the meeting with a bat of her cool green eyes and flick of her beautiful hair.

The gloriously beautiful hosts began piling from the room all egger to return home and bask in the warm sun.

**That took longer than I thought. Sorry. I must say this isn't my favourite style of writing, I'm usually more blunt and …well less frilly. But please if you liked it tell me and if you didn't PLEASE tell me cause then I can go back to the way I like to write.**


	4. Is this More than you Bargained For?

**I got a little crazy with this one. Speech/type is in italics. Stressed speech is in bold italics. See how quickly I updated ****J **

"_Matthew Johnston has signed on." _The small message flashed at the bottom of Kei's screen, hesitantly he clicked on it and brought up a chat room formatted page which Kara had set up for the club members. Kei's delicate hands moved the mouse cursor and signed in himself.

"_Hello Matthew". _He cyber greeted his fellow club member, as he waited for a reply he munched on the apple is chamber maid had brought him and smiled sweetly at the taste.

"_Sup". _Matthew replied calmly as he sat in front of his PC his hands flowing across the strings of his guitar as he played a soft tune.

"_Tsuki Kokoro has signed on." _The new message brought a wave of relief to Kei as holding a conversation with Matthew was not his idea of fun.

"_Hello Tsuki, what have you been up too?" _Tsuki read the message carefully before she allowed her fingers to dance across the keys as her sketch book balanced carelessly on her knee.

"_Since we saw each other like two hours ago? Nothing." _Matthew chucked as he read her reply and forced himself to say something -he thought was- witty.

"_There are quite a few things you can do in two hours ;)" _Kei laughed slightly at Matthew reply and sat quietly waiting for a come back from Tsuki.

"_I doubt you could last 2 minutes never mind two hours." _That comment was enough for Kei to fall off his chair in laughter. The conversation may not have been particularly funny but when it was between the two scariest people in the club it was hilarious.

"_Colin and Seth have signed on." _Kei raised an eyebrow at the message.

"_On the same computer? I see…" _Kei's message forced the artistic Tsuki to put her drawing down and pay attention to the screen.

"_Not really, Its just me -Seth- right now. Colin's….somewhere." _Seth looked around him searching for the little fire cracker from his comfortable seat on one of the sun beds beside Colin's pool.

"_But you're at her house." _Matthew commented, the guitar which was once in his hands was now in the corner of his cream and red room.

"_We're neighbours, plus I was helping her set up for the Barbeque tomorrow." _Tsuki picked up the glass of lemonade which sat beside her and began stirring it menacingly.

"_Nick Morgan has signed on." _Nick sat patiently waiting for someone to greet him as he shined his rectangular glasses.

"_Ah Nick my main man, how you doing?" _Seth issued the reply to Nick in hoped that it would get everyone off his back about being at Colins.

"_I'm fine thank you for asking and you-" "Jun Coppers has signed in." _Nick huffed slightly as his reply was cut off by the entrance of the ever flamboyant Jun. He made a mental note to himself to fix that error in the programming later.

"_I assume you've all done the necessary pleasantries." _Jun typed with a serious look plastered across his face.

"_Whats got you all serious Jun?" _Kei asked concerned for the fellow host . The carcass of his sweet apple lay sloppily beside his keyboard as he typed with an intense speed.

"_Kara. She's just sent me the guests listings for next week." _The anger in Jun's typing could almost be felt as Nick nervously read the message.

"_And?" _Tsuki prompted as she sat her sketch pad to the side and paid close attention to the screen.

"_Turns out we have a ranking system. Each host is ranked A to D, the rank of the host determines how much is charged and is based on demand." _Jun basically destroyed his key bored as he typed. _"I'm not bothered about ranking but I'm a B. I am ranked B. B! What is wrong with this world?" _

"_ROFL." _Seth typed through the eruption of laughs spilling forth from him. The president was really getting worked up over something as small as ranking.

"_The club has only just started, if everyone were A's then we would have nothing to work for." _Kei added in his own thoughts to the conversation in order to calm the President.

"_REALLY? Then why are you ranked an A? Huh Kei?" _Nick fidgeted uncomfortably in his spiny chair as he read Jun's retort.

"_Really? Wow I'm honoured."_ Kei was smiling widly as he read of his A rated services. "What can I say, I'm awesome." He said aloud stroking a non existing beard.

"_Yeah you're an A. Seth is a B- . Tsuki's a C. Matt's also a C. Colins a B+. Kara is a C. Nick's a D. What is wrong with the world the devil child got a better rating than I did!" _Jun slammed his computer off angrily unwilling to communicate further _"Jun coppers has been disconnected" _

"…_well tomorrows going to be interesting." _Seth typed cheerily before going off to find Colin to tel =l her of the ranking. _"Colin and Seth have logged off." _

**I'm not going to lie that was fun to write. To my readers please review. If you do I will give you a cyber cookie :DD **


End file.
